


Cherry

by TheDuckofIndeed



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Ghirahim has a sweet tooth, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuckofIndeed/pseuds/TheDuckofIndeed
Summary: Little does Link know that a certain demon has a sweet tooth…





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly fan fic I wrote back in 2014. Enjoy!

Even though Fi tried to dissuade him with percentages on just how much he was delaying them, along with her claim that his most recent purchase had not only decreased his funds by 2%, but had heightened his chances of getting cavities by 63% (which only went up when he reminded her that he brushed his teeth almost every day, well, less now that he had started adventuring, but still…), Link still had no regrets about the candy he had just bought during his most recent visit to Skyloft (once the panic from nearly choking on a piece while he was flying on his Loftwing finally wore off, of course). Needless to say, after that harrowing experience, he waited until he had reached solid ground before finding a nice place to sit in Faron Woods, where he could eat the rest of his candy in peace.

And so he enjoyed the heat of the sun, still just as warm as in Skyloft, even when he was so much farther from it, while he sat on a downed log, munching away on his recently-acquired hard candy. Fi refused his offers to share with her, stating in her usual emotionless tone that she had no need of sustenance, especially when it came in the form of such “empty calories” (whatever _that_ meant), though a wandering Kikwi was more than happy to accept a few pieces. But, it wasn’t until Fi reemerged from her sword, after having retreated there to wait out his idleness, that he took notice of the warmth of someone’s breath on the back of his neck, and he went still, a piece of candy forgotten halfway to his mouth.

“Master, it would appear that—”

“Could you really not figure out that when I held a finger to my mouth, it meant I wanted you to keep quiet?”

Link scrambled to his feet and retreated to Fi’s side, before spinning around to find his enemy standing behind where he had just been, his heartbeat quickened at this unexpected visit.

Ghirahim tossed his hair. “You ruined my entrance.”

“What do you want?” Link said, ready to reach for his sword until he realized that both of his hands were already in use.

“What are you so anxious about?” Ghirahim asked, giggling and tilting his head forward just enough so that his bangs hung further in his face, giving him a most mysterious air. “I’m not here to kill you.” He vanished in a flurry of diamonds before reappearing on the other side of the log, causing Link to take a few hurried steps backwards. Letting out another chuckle, the Demon Lord added, “I think I’ll save that for _another_ day.”

“Then, what _are_ you here for?” Link asked, though he didn’t care for the look the demon was giving him. He looked much too…hungry.

Ghirahim’s eyes dropped to what the hero held in his hands, and his tongue, his much too _long_ tongue, slid forth to lick at his lips. “Is that…candy you have there?”

“Yes… Why?”

The demon’s gaze rose to his adversary’s face again, a hand going to his chest as his expression grew strangely pensive. “Oh, you see, it’s just that…candy is a bit of a weakness of mine, and, unfortunately, it’s not terribly easy to come by here on the Surface, a fact that, I must say, gives me no shortage of distress. Oh, I know, a Demon Lord mustn’t concern themselves over something as mundane as sweets, you must be thinking. Nevertheless, even someone of my stature can’t resist such…childish indulgences every now and then.” His earlier grin returned, and he extended an arm to hold out a gloved palm. “May I have a piece?”

Link stared at him, then at Fi, then back at the person who was normally far more likely to threaten to do unspeakable things to him than, well, _this_. Ghirahim wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand when he failed to respond, and Link stepped forward, keeping a close eye on the other man, before dropping the loose piece of candy into his palm.

“Thank you.”

The demon put the candy in his mouth, while Link’s eyes couldn’t help but wander as his mind bounced back and forth the twin ideas of either fleeing before his adversary’s mood could take a sudden, unexplainable turn for the worse, as it so often did, or drawing his sword in case of the same event. In the end, however, he did neither, as both actions _would_ bring about the demon’s temper for sure. His eyes locked back onto the other man when Ghirahim held out his hand again.

“Another one, please.”

Link frowned as he contemplated just how quickly he was beginning to lose his candy, and now to people he didn’t really want to give it to, before fishing out another piece and holding it up, as if to ask whether or not this was indeed the object the other man had in mind.

“No, I want a red one this time.”

The hero’s frown deepened, but he did as he was told, again dropping the asked-for piece of candy into the other’s hand, who proceeded to suck on his newest treat with one hand to his waist, gaze directed at the treetops behind the hero and his sword spirit.

“Cherry,” Ghirahim said at last, licking his lips, and Link gave a single nod. That was his _favorite_. But, the hero didn’t have much time to lament over the loss of yet another piece of his sweets before the demon’s eyes dropped once again to the bag, a slow smile starting to work its way across his pale face. Link held the bag closer to himself, gripping it tighter, but that was _all_ he was able to do before the Demon Lord pounced on him, and he yelped and flailed about as he was pinned to the ground, his attacker giggling as he attempted to snatch Link’s candy away.

“Don’t be so greedy,” Ghirahim said, “It’s unbecoming. Especially in someone with such vibrant, blue eyes.”

The eyes in question widened at this statement, the hero’s only response being to struggle harder. “Get off me! Fi, help!”

Seeing as the demon wasn’t going to relent, he attempted to shove the bag of candy underneath himself to make it that much harder to pry loose, his other hand shooting up to Ghirahim’s face in his desperate fight to push him away. This only brought about a response that he should have seen coming when the demon simply licked him, and Link cried out in disgust as he withdrew his hand, causing the Demon Lord to giggle harder than ever. Eventually, Ghirahim used his full weight to hold his victim steady, one arm pressed to Link’s neck, the hero choking as he struggled to push his attacker away as best he could now that he was being deprived of oxygen, while taking great care to keep his hands far away from the other man’s horrid tongue. And then he was gasping for air as Ghirahim released him, the Demon Lord rising to his feet with the item he sought held before him in triumph, his hair and clothing strangely untouched, while Link sprung up to a sitting position, panting for air, his hair disheveled and his hat now angling to the left.

“Give…it back,” Link said, as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn’t fair. First, he gets bullied by Groose, and now this guy. Who next? Zelda? Or _Fi_ even? She certainly wasn’t much help….

Ghirahim chuckled, bringing his spoils to his chest as his free hand went to his waist. “You really shouldn’t sit on the ground, you know. You’ll get grass stains. Though,” his hand rose from his waist to his chin, “I can’t exactly say that you look out of place in the dirt, either.”

Link growled as he jumped to his feet, though he didn’t bother to make any move further when the demon simply stepped back out of range.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ghirahim said, his attention already absent from the other as he rummaged about in the bag, “but I’m not feeling in much of a sharing mood right now.” He pulled out a piece of candy, striped red and white, and held it up between thumb and forefinger. “However, if you behave, I promise to bring back the pieces I don’t like.” He put the candy in his mouth. “Farewell, Sky Child.”

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone, leaving Link to turn a forlorn gaze to Fi, who looked completely unimpressed by the whole ordeal, not to mention unmoved by her Master’s plight.

“You didn’t even _try_ to help me….” he said.

“I am sorry, Master, but my purpose here is only to guide you on your given quest, not to aid you in squabbles that have no bearing on our mission.” Her gaze left him to land on the spot where Ghirahim had just been. “And I predict a 100% chance that he won’t really be coming back, regardless of your behavior.”

Link put a halfhearted effort into straightening his hat. “Yeah, but I think I already figured that out.”


End file.
